


My Unintended

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-06
Updated: 2005-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry enlists the help of his friends to catch the attentions of a certain potions master, but the plan goes pleasantly awry. Pairing: Lucius/Harry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Title: My Unintended  
Author: Sage of Sin  
Rating: M+  
Pairing: Lucius/Harry  
Summary: Harry enlists the help of his friends to catch the attentions of a certain potions master, but the plan goes pleasantly awry.   
Disclaimer: These boys aren’t mine. I promise that I’ll put them back on J.K. Rowling’s shelf when I’m done.

There were times when Harry truly loved his friends. Ron and Hermione were like the family that he’d never had, supportive and reliable, an aid to a member in need. Even if they thought that member was completely off his rocker.

That was how Ron put it when Harry told the pair about his infatuation with one Severus Snape, ill-tempered potions master. “But Harry,” Ron had said, “Why him? He does nothing but give you grief whenever he can.”

“I don’t know,” he’d replied, “I guess it’s those piercing dark eyes.”

Hearing Harry’s tale of unrequited affection, Hermione said she knew just the thing, a love potion. After several days of study, she informed the boys that she’d found one that she thought would do the trick. Which is why the three of them were in the abandoned girls’ bathroom enduring Moaning Myrtle’s frequent interruptions to ask what they were doing, as the trio sat on the floor brewing the stuff.

“Hermione,” Ron asked the girl as she stirred the bubbling mixture. “Are you sure this is going to work?”

She huffed, giving him an exasperated look. “Of _course_ I’m sure. This mixture is supposed to make one exceedingly alluring to the person who drinks it. Oh, it needs one more thing,” Hermione said, reaching over to pluck a few strands of hair from Harry’s head.

“Ow!”

“Sorry.” She dropped them into the cauldron, the green liquid soon turning amber with more stirring. “Another hour of cooking, and then it needs to be bottled and kept in a cool, dry place for three days before it can be used.”

“Three days?” Harry moaned.

“Yes! Honestly, Harry, it’s not a problem. It’s five days until Professor Snape’s birthday, so we have time.”

The plan the trio had decided upon was simple. Harry, as a gesture of peace between himself and the surly teacher, would give him a present of fine chocolates from the most notable of the shops in their region. Those chocolates would be filled with the potion in addition to their original confections.

“Why chocolate, Hermione?” Ron had asked.

“Everyone loves chocolate!” she had answered, as if it were a silly question to begin with. 

The sweets were well hidden in their room from their dorm mates, who might want to take a few of the expensive treats if they came upon them.

“You know,” Ron began after a moment of silence. “What if Snape’s not into blokes? Will it still make him fall in love with Harry?”

“Hmm,” Hermione said, thinking. “Probably not.”

“What?!”

“Besides,” she continued as if Harry hadn’t interjected, “The potion doesn’t _force_ anyone to love you. It makes you alluring to that person.”

“Then, this may not work at all,” Harry lamented.

Hermione turned to him, still stirring the brew. “Harry Potter! I’m surprised at you! Did you think that I’d actually help you concoct something that would rob someone of their free will? If it’s a pet you want, why not use the Imperiatus Curse? It’ll have the same effect.”

“But-”

“Are you telling me that you would want Professor Snape to love you against his free will and perhaps his very nature?”

“No,” Harry said finally, dejected. That was a tempting prospect, but he had to admit that she was right.

Hermione’s tone with him softened. “Harry, there are many spells and potions in this world that aren’t Unforgivables, but that doesn’t make them any less cruel. You should remember that.”

Ron put an arm around his friend’s shoulder. “Cheer up, Harry. I’m sure it’ll work. I mean, old Snape _has_ to have a thing for men. He’s never married and all.”

Hermione rolled her eyes at him. “Ron,” she said, annoyed. “Just because a man has remained single doesn’t mean that he is homosexual. And just because he _does_ marry a woman, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t enjoy the company of men from time to time.”

 

Professor Snape’s birthday had arrived at last. Harry hung around after the other students left the room before cautiously approaching the front of the classroom. Snape looked up at him, pausing from collecting the parchment scattered across the desk. “Potter,” he drawled, sending a shiver up the teen’s spine. “Is there something that I can assist you with?”

“Umm…” the teen stammered. “I wanted to give you this.” Harry held out a wrapped box. “Happy Birthday, Professor.”

Snape appeared genuinely surprised. “How did you know..? Well, thank you, Mr. Potter,” he said, taking the box from the boy. He removed the wrapping, recognizing the famous violet and gold Heaven’s Confections box. 

“They’re chocolates,” Harry said, becoming nervous under the potions master’s scrutiny. “They aren’t poisoned!” he added, seeing the teacher’s suspicious look. “I just wanted to give you something to show you that… that I don’t want any hard feelings between us.”

The corners of Snape’s mouth pulled up slightly in what passed for a smile for him. “Thank you, Mr. Potter. I appreciate the gesture. You’d better hurry before you’re late for divination class.”

Harry cheerfully bid Snape goodbye, thrilled over how well the encounter had gone. Snape looked on after him, sighing. With the way that the teen had been beaming up at him, he didn’t have the heart to tell Harry that he hated chocolate.

 

Lucius Malfoy made his way through the dungeons toward his friend’s rooms. He’d asked the potions master to lend him his expertise in helping him with a project of his. The wizard in question greeted him at the door, ushering him inside. Snape went to retrieve the concoction from a shelf in the other room. Lucius noted the violet box on a nearby table. Ah, Heaven’s Confections! He loved their chocolates, finding them to be the most wonderful of the candy shops in their land. Their chocolate truffles were to die for. To kill for, even. Since his divorce, Lucius had to think of another excuse for going there besides, ‘Narcissa just _had_ to have some of these.’

Snape returned from the other room, noticing the way that his friend was eyeing the box of chocolates. “Potter gave those to me yesterday. I didn’t have the heart to refuse them.” The dark-haired man lifted off the ornate lid of the package, revealing its contents. Truffles! If Lucius were less dignified, his mouth would have watered.

“They do look lovely,” Snape conceded, “But I have no desire to test whether or not these will result in my skin breaking out like it did when I was a teen. It seems a shame to toss them in the trash.”

“Well,” Lucius said, not wanting to seem too eager, “I know someone who would adore these treats.” A while later, the elder Malfoy left with potion in hand and the bundle of chocolates under his arm. He always managed to get his way with others.

 

Hermione sighed as she watched her forlorn friend in potions class. It had been three days since he’d given the potion laden treats to the professor, and not much had changed. Harry had told her that the man had definitely eaten them. He’d asked Snape the day before, and he’d told him that they’d been delicious. Hermione leaned forward to whisper her apologies when Snape’s back was turned.

“It’s okay, Hermione,” Harry told her. “We’ll just think of something else.” Hermione didn’t want to suggest that perhaps her friend should give up on the man. There were so many others who would jump at the chance to date him that it seemed a shame for the boy to pine away over anyone.

After classes were over, Harry managed to sneak off campus, with the aid of his father’s cloak, of course, to the local bookstore. Perhaps there were tomes there that would be of more assistance than those in the school library. The ring of the bell above the door announced his entry. Looking around, Harry noted that the shopkeeper was assisting a customer. The sensation of being watched passed over the teen, who turned in time to see Malfoy senior, open book in hand, gazing at him with an unreadable expression, before quickly turning back to the book as if he hadn’t been doing so. Harry moved forward to one of the shelves on the opposite side of the room, pretending not to notice how Malfoy continued watching him furtively.

Lucius casually strolled over in the teen’s wake, leaning against shelving adjacent to those that Potter was searching through. He flipped through the book he held as though he were reading it, but if asked, he wouldn’t have been able to tell two words of the content. The man kept eyeing the boy as he pretended to scan the book. Lucius hadn’t been able to turn his gaze away from the teen since he’d entered the shop for some reason. The sight of him should have annoyed him. The man still hadn’t forgiven the boy for losing him one of his most trained house elves. And not to mention the fact that Potter was the sworn enemy of his dark lord.

But Lucius couldn’t help but notice how Potter had grown since their last encounter. He was shaping up to be quite a fine young man, for a half-blood. The teenager plucked another book from the shelf in front of him, opening it to scan through its content. It was almost as if the boy was caressing the pages, or at least it did to Lucius’ distracted mind. It was strange, but the elder Malfoy couldn’t help but remember the feel of the boy’s hand in his own that day. The gasp that he’d let out as Malfoy pulled the teen to himself in a bookstore not unlike this one. The look in those wide eyes as he had brushed unruly hair aside with his cane to gaze at Harry’s famous scar.

The man watched Harry bite his lip as he concentrated on what he was reading, brows knitted together. Merlin! What he wanted to do to those pink lips. To that innocent little mouth.

“Mr. Potter,” Lucius said after a few moments, deciding to try to strike up a conversation with the boy. “Fancy meeting you here. Doing a little research?” 

Harry regarded the man warily. It put him more on guard that the man was being pleasant to him. “Not really. Just looking.” He didn’t feel like explaining what he was doing there to the wizard. 

The elder Malfoy moved closer to the teen, resting a hand casually against the shelf that they were facing. The teen had a lovely voice. It had deepened without loosing the boyish quality that he remembered. “Perhaps I can be of some assistance to you. If you tell me what you’re looking for,” he murmured, inching closer, “maybe we can find it together.” Gazing down at Harry, Lucius could see the hint of that famous scar beneath unruly bangs. He had the sudden urge to sweep dark hair aside with a gloved hand and trace the mark with his tongue.

The man’s predatory expression and tone of voice unnerved the teen. What had gotten into Malfoy, anyway? “T-That’s okay. I was just browsing.” Harry looked up at the clock on the nearby wall. “Look at how late it is! I have to be getting back now.” He excused himself hurriedly then darted from the store.

Lucius’s eyes followed Harry’s retreating form. Damn, he’d frightened the boy. Perhaps it was time for a different tactic.

 

The next morning, the students were in the dining hall when mail came. Harry usually got no letters, but today, a beautiful white owl with a hint of tan in its feathers dropped a letter in front of him. He opened it, the scent of a man’s cologne wafting to his nostrils. Mmmm. The contents of the letter, which he tried to hide from Ron, who kept looking over his shoulder, bid the teen to meet the secret admirer behind the school at six o’clock. Harry looked up at the faculty table in the front of the room at Snape, who was pretending to be interested in whatever Dumbledore was talking about. As much as he hoped, it was unlikely to be the potions master. The teen had never known him to wear cologne.

Six o’clock saw Harry Potter slipping away from his friends to venture outside. He didn’t feel like explaining to them that he was meeting a perfect stranger for who knows what. Harry leaned against the building, arms folded loosely, trying not to be nervous even as it seemed like a snitch was bounding around in his stomach. The sound of approaching footsteps made the teen start. He looked on, dumbfounded as Malfoy senior stepped out of the shadows to greet him.

Lucius regarded the teen. He smirked. If the boy was going to stand there with his mouth open like that, he might have to put something into it. Maybe later. “Hello, Harry. It seems that you received my letter.”

Harry was at a loss for words. Lucius Malfoy, father of the bane of his existence, wanted to woo him. “Mr. Malfoy-“

“Call me Lucius,” the man said, smiling slightly.

“Lucius,” he amended, feeling strange about addressing the man so familiarly. “I… well… I had no idea that you were interested, but why?”

“Well,” the man began, “I’ve always found you to be delightfully attractive. But lately,” he continued as he inched closer to the boy, thrilled that Harry held his ground this time, “I find myself unable to do little else but think of you. I would be honored if you’d dine with me tonight at the manor.”

Harry blinked at the man. “You want me to go with you to your house?”

“Yes”

“To have diner with you?”

“Yes,” Lucius replied. He left off the part about shagging him senseless in his canopy bed. And against the wall. And possibly several pieces of furniture. He extended a gloved hand. “Shall we be off? I promise to have you back before bedtime,” he lied, giving a winning grin.

Harry surprised himself by taking the man’s hand. This was quite possibly one of the more foolish things that he’d ever done. Or one of the more brilliant. Malfoy senior reached into his pocket to activate the portkey. A whirl of motion, and the pair appeared, not in a dungeon as Harry feared for a moment, but the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Lucius gestured for the teen to follow him into the spacious dining room. A veritable feast awaited them, with many foods Harry had never set his eyes upon. The pair dined with the elder Malfoy making small talk, telling jokes, and whatnot. The man could actually be pleasant when he wanted to be. Harry could almost hear what his friends would tell him if they knew where he was right now. 

_“Honestly, Harry,”_ Hermione would say, _“How can you trust him?”_

_“Bloody hell, Harry! Have you gone completely mental?”_ would be Ron’s most likely response to the situation.

The teen wondered himself what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the way that Malfoy looked at him with those eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes. Eyes that saw him as something to be wanted. No one had ever wanted Harry before. He only had moving pictures and long since faded memories of those who had wanted him once, loved him once, in what seemed to be a lifetime ago. Wouldn’t be nice to have someone to love him in the here and now, even if only for a little while?

Malfoy asked the teen to join him for a dance, as enchanted music was heard floating into the room. Harry informed the man that he had no ability to do so. Lucius gave a genuine laugh at that, with the teen marveling at how mirth made the wizard even more beautiful than he already was. The elder Malfoy walked toward the open space of the room, beckoning elegantly with an ungloved hand. “It’s never too late to learn,” Lucius said, still wearing that smile.

Harry had to admit that the man was a wonderful dancer. Or maybe it was the fact that the teen was an amateur. But it was more of how the older wizard had an arm wound around his waist, pulling him deliciously close as he swept the teen across the dining room floor. Harry loved the way that their movements tossed the platinum silk that was the elder Malfoy’s hair. Loved that ghost of a smile that hovered on a striking face.

Then Lucius dipped the teen, supporting him with a strong arm against his back and the fingers of his other hand interlaced with Harry’s. He smiled down at the teen, a curtain of pale silken hair around his face, strands brushing against Harry’s flushing cheeks. The teen gazed up into piercing grey eyes that told him, _You are_ mine, _beautiful thing._ The searing kiss that followed spoke more of the same.

It seemed as though Lucius would ravish the teen there on the floor for all the house elves to see, but Harry soon found himself carried up a spiral staircase toward the master bedroom. Harry felt as if he was in a daze, a strange dream akin to those romance novels that his aunt was so fond of reading. But Lucius’ supporting arms seemed only too real as he was laid onto satin sheets. As did the hands and lips that roved over his body before the man had even removed the teen’s clothing. 

Harry groaned as Lucius covered his body with his own, pressing him to the sheets as he suckled his lower lip with a hungry mouth. A tongue soon dove between parted, swollen lips. Lucius adored the way that the teen undulated beneath him, trying to get more contact to his burgeoning erection. A nagging voice in his mind distracted him from his task of getting the Boy Who Now Lived To Shag Lucius Malfoy naked, telling him that his comrades would not be pleased if his current situation ever came to light. Lucius pushed those thoughts aside. He was sure that he’d be able to explain this away as some plan to gain the boy’s confidence and/or turn him to their side. Which he may or may not actually act upon in the future. Right now, the wizard was more concerned with claiming his delicious prize

Having thrown the last article of the teen’s clothing to the floor, Lucius savored his delectable meal, moving from the boy’s swollen mouth to the long curve of his neck. He nibbled and suckled hard, making Harry writhe beneath him. Lucius intended to leave marks, intended to make the teen remember this moment. The man moved down to lave a pink nipple as he struggled to free himself of his own clothing. The nub hardened against his tongue. Lucius bestowed a similar treatment to its twin before sliding down the teen’s body, the sheen of perspiration easing the movement. He lapped at salty skin, tongue diving down to swirl within the squirming teen’s navel before nuzzling at the dark curls between the boy’s thighs. 

Harry could hardly contain himself. He could hardly think. He shivered as warm breath bathed his growing erection. Harry’s only thought was for Lucius to please do something, lest he go completely mad. A warm tongue on his shaft sent the teen arching into the air, crying out. Lucius chuckled, a hearty, yet silken sound. He drew swirls on the boy’s quivering belly with the fingers of one hand, the other around Harry’s erect cock, stroking.

“Mmm,” the elder Malfoy purred. “So sensitive. I think I’ll take my time with you, beautiful thing.”

And take his time he did. He planted sucking kisses along the shaft before swirling his tongue around the glistening head, enjoying the way that Harry’s breath hitched, the way he tried to stifle a cry with his fist. Smirking, Lucius drew the teen’s hardness into his mouth, suckling the throbbing shaft. Harry ceased his attempts to quiet himself in favor of fisting platinum silk with trembling hands. The teen could feel his body stiffening, hanging sacs drawing up toward his center. It wasn’t long before Harry was calling out the name of his new lover as he spilled himself down a swallowing throat. 

Lucius licked the traces of the teen’s essence from his lips as he gazed at the debauched form before him, having melted into the soft bed, mewling. Merlin, he could get used to the sight of this! The man’s own erection stood proudly, aching to be within those virgin depths. He reached into the nightstand drawer to retrieve a vial of lubricant. He looked down into those green eyes at half mast regarding him hungrily.

“Harry,” Lucius purred. “Open for me, angel.”

The teen spread lithe thighs, allowing the man to lie between them. Lucius fondled the boy with slippery fingers before sliding a digit within the hidden passage. Harry gasped, opening eyes wide to gaze up at the man. He watched a grin blossom on Lucius’ face. 

“That’s it,” Malfoy cooed, sliding a second finger inside. “Relax for me. I’m going to make you feel such pleasure.”

The teen made such endearing sounds and expressions that had the man’s cock twitching in anticipation. Lucius gave in to what he had wanted to do all night, capturing pink lips in a deep kiss before pushing Harry’s hair out of the way with his free hand. He traced the jagged scar with a moist tongue as he stretched the teen with a third finger, Harry mewling beneath him.

The elder Malfoy wasted no time slicking his own erection and positioning himself on top of the boy. Lucius entered Harry in one long, languid stroke, Harry trembling as he was filled to capacity by the wizard’s member. Harry wound arms about his neck, pulling him down for a possessive kiss. Their tongues dueled for a few moments as the pair lay together, connected intimately, the thrusts and parries a sign of things to come. Harry broke the kiss, breathless, relaxing against the sheets as Lucius began to plunge into him hungrily, but still managing to keep control of himself, mindful of his partner’s virginal state. Strong legs wrapped themselves around Malfoy’s waist as Harry clung to him, moaning against his shoulder desperately. 

Harry gave himself up to the delicious rhythm, his inner walls quivering due to the pleasure bestowed upon them. The teen began to cry out softly as the man increased the strength of his thrusts, striking a place inside of Harry that sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body. Before long, Harry held the man tightly as his young body was wracked with orgasm. Lucius groaned loudly at the constriction of his cock, spilling himself deep within the boy. They lay together afterwards, the teen nuzzling against him. Lucius knew that he should send Harry back, lest the teen be discovered missing. But that would be after their second round of carnal play.

 

To the surprise of Ron, who had gotten up to relieve himself, he noticed that at some point during the night, Harry had appeared in the previously empty bed. Where the teen had been skulking about, he had no clue. They’d been worried sick! Ron would make sure to give him a talking to in the morning.

Breakfast came and went, with Harry closed lipped regarding his whereabouts the previous night. The school uniform shirt didn’t hide a mark that Harry had on his neck, so Hermione and Ron could imagine what he’d been doing out so late. Hermione tried to reassure Ron that when Harry was ready, he’d let them in on what was going on.

And so it was that the Boy Who Lived and The Man Who Was Obsessed With Him continued to sneak around together for a good part of the school year after hours. Harry was sure that his father’s cloak hadn’t been meant to aid in anything like this, but he hoped that the man would forgive him, rest his soul. The next time Harry was able to slip away, Lucius took him to one of the finer of the restaurants in the area for a quiet dinner for the two of them. He couldn’t resist taking the teen out on the dance floor. There wasn’t much of a crowd tonight, so he wasn’t too worried about prying eyes. The pair didn’t notice the whirr of a camera shutter in the noise of the restaurant.

The following day, Harry noticed that some of the students were giving him odd looks, a few of them whispering amongst themselves when they saw him. He had no clue what it was about until he walked over to where his friends were huddled together near the stairs outside. The Weasley twins were showing Ron and Hermione a newspaper. Ron stood gaping at it, dumbstruck, while Hermione tried to stifle a grin. They saw his approach, Ron piping up.

“Bloody hell, Harry! Malfoy?... Malfoy SENIOR?!”

Harry rushed over, taking the paper from Ron’s hands. His eyes widened as he read the front page:

 

_THE BOY WHO LIVED TO LOVE LUCIUS MALFOY… WILL HE BE THE NEXT MRS. MALFOY? By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter was surprised to find the pair of lovebirds at the exclusive restaurant Pembleton’s last night, sharing a romantic dinner for two. The pair gazed longingly at each other as they dined, even sharing a slow dance. While it was rumored that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter were not on friendly terms, it seems that this couldn’t be further from the truth, as this reporter witnessed them sharing a passionate kiss._

_Malfoy’s choice in lovers since his divorce from his wife of 16 years is raising quite a few eyebrows. Even though Harry is above the age of consent in the wizarding world, the fact that Mr. Malfoy has selected a teen his son’s age has left some with a bitter taste in their mouths. Narcissa Malfoy couldn’t be reached for comment. Former house elf Dobby was quoted as saying, “I always knew Master had strange tastes.” More on page 13._

 

Next to the article was a moving picture of the kiss that they’d shared. Oh dear. What would happen when the Ministry found out? When Draco found out?

No sooner than Harry thought about the prissy blonde, said blonde stalked toward him, newspaper in hand and entourage in tow. He stopped in front of Harry, completely livid, thrusting the crumpled tabloid at the other teen.

“What the bloody hell is this, Potter?” Draco demanded. “What’s with you setting your sites on my father? Are you doing this to get back at me, or just for the money?”

“Draco,” Harry began in what he hoped was a calming tone, “It’s not like that.”

Draco noticed Fred and George’s smirks as they tried and failed to hide their amusement at the situation. “What’s with you two, eh? Do you find this amusing?”

“Well, Malfoy,” Fred said. “It’s just that you can’t keep looking down your nose at Harry anymore. He’s a Malfoy by injection now!”

Draco whirled in his direction to deliver a punch, but his fist connected with air as the taunting redhead danced away from him, laughing. “You filthy bugger!” Draco yelled. “Get back here!”

“I’m not the filthy bugger, Malfoy! Your father is!”

“I’ll kill you!”

Draco took off after the fleeing student to the laughter of his classmates.

After stifling his mirth at the turn of events, Ron regarded Harry. “You know, Malfoy’s got a point there. You in love with Malfoy senior… it’s like you’ve gone ‘round the bend or something.”

Harry smiled at his friend. “I know, but I can’t help myself. When I’m with him, I can’t even think of anything else. There’s no point in pursuing a teenaged-infatuation when you can have something much more than that.”

“Well,” Hermione chimed in, “If the man is capable of loving someone other than himself, there may be some hope for him yet.”

 

Lucius Malfoy sat in his spacious office facing the large window. It had just begun to snow softly, a light dusting already covering the ground. It was shaping up to be a beautiful holiday this year. He was looking forward to adding Harry to this year’s festivities. Of course, Lucius still needed to break the news to his son. He didn’t think that Draco would be thrilled about it, but the elder Malfoy figured that the teen would come around eventually. A few well thought out gifts wouldn’t hurt matters either. A few moments later, a regal-looking owl swooped in through the doorway carrying a shiny letter. The man caught the letter after the owl dropped it, the bird perching on the back of a chair near the window.

Malfoy frowned at the small blue letter with its silver tie of ribbon. It had been some time since he’d received a ‘wailer.’ It hadn’t been since his school days when ex-girlfriends, lamenting the loss of his affections, would send him these to speak of their sorrow. He had no idea who this one could be from. Upon opening it, the letter folded itself into a mouth made of paper, the whining voice of his son unmistakable.

“How could you DO this to me!” Draco’s voice screamed at him. “I know that you want to get back at Mother. And I know that you’ve been lonely… but Harry Bloody POTTER?! Why don’t you just kill me! I can’t believe that you actually fancy that… that… BOY! If you end up marrying him, that means that I have to respect him… or something. Father! How could you do this to your own flesh and blood! YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD! WHY?!”

The letter broke down into sobbing, tearing itself into tiny pieces. Lucius sighed heavily, resting his chin on an upturned hand. He glared angrily out of the window at the falling snow.

The holidays were going to be a pain in the ass this year.

The End


End file.
